


First Night at Afton's Family Pizzeria

by Azzy_Writter



Category: DSAF, Dayshift At Freddy's
Genre: CPR, Dave is happy to cuddle at the end, Freddy does CPR?, Multi, No Smut, One-Shot, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Sporty needs a rest, cuddling at the very end, gay fucks, implied murderer, murderer attempt?, sporty is tired of the nightshift's bullshit, this is also old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzy_Writter/pseuds/Azzy_Writter
Summary: Old sport is left on the nightshift and after almost being killed by the dyumb bear animatronic afton just allows him to go back into the dayshift.At least his bf Dave, the purple fuck is at his home for cuddles.
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Kudos: 6





	First Night at Afton's Family Pizzeria

Old sport waited inside his car, a coffe in hand, as he looked at his watch '11:45' and sighed, taking a sip from the last of his coffe, putting aside the now empty bottle, sporty growled

"Maybe I should head inside the bulding" he whispered to himself.

He was clearly not pleased by getting the nigth shift after being on the day shift for only a couple of hours, maybe more...perhaps he was just being a little bit too creative with this 'killing' robots, or thats what scott said...

Before he could get out his brick-like celular goes on a frenzy, old sport answered the phone in a hurry

"new phone, who dis?" He asked

"Hello lad!, it's me Bill afton!" Old sport was sure that he was smirking through the other side, it gave him the creeps somehow

"You ready for your nigth shift?" He asked, old sport was confused...yet shocked

"....how did you get this number, sir?" He asked trying to be polite, Afton forced a laugh

"That doesn't matter pal!" he said silence then he continued "anyway, I'm guessing that you're ready!" Old sport hensitates, still confused on how he got HIS phone number, he wouldn't be surprised if it was Dave...he's weird yet sweet... but afton? Hell thats ood

"Yes I'm ready, sir" old sport answered, afton lets another forced laugh out

"That's Great! Then come as soon as possible so we can get started!" Old sport made a 'uh' sound

"I'm in the parking lot rigth now..." afton stays silent

"...oh? You are?" He asked

From the interior of the car, old sport can see a set of curtains drew back from the front-facing window of freddy's bulding, and a pair of peeking eyes stare at the car....he felt unconfortable somehow...the curtains retract again and afton's voice comes from the phone once again

"Okay, that story cheeks out, come inside Lad" old sport stare at the curtains and answer

"Was that you on the curtains, sir?" Old sport asked

Afton pauses for several seconds, before simply deciding not to answer what sporty said...Afton hangs up the phone, leaving sporty alone in his car....with nothing to do he opens his car door, steping out of it, closing the door behind, old sport glances up at the rainy sky. The large bear's head staring rigth down at him...or perhaps it was not...

he continues to make his way towards the pizzeria, pasing by the desolated parking lot...soon opening the door and steping inside, he can't help but notice the nauseating scent of bleach, he frowned as he sighed looking at the floor then glanced around the lonely Dinner area...noticing that the entire place looked completely dessert, even abandoned...Old sport made his way toward the parts and service room, before he could grab the handle the door swings open with a familir person rigth infront of him.

"Jeff my lad!" Afton greets, old sport hensitated at the Jeff name, that was not the name he told him but...whatever, he tried to kept it cool as afton continues talking "you made it, my boy!" Afton smirks and old sport forces a smile

sporty cursed on his mind, why did the afton family had to be so alike? All purple and very possesive over the things they love....afton, Dave and william were kiddies stragglers and vicent, so far sporty is clueless, seems that he is the only one nice between the afton's family, like...if he didn't kill anyone... yet......oh and will he was on an asylum...so oh well...not much information either....

"go on the rigth hall way at the end your office should be there, use the cameras to watch the place!" Afton told as old sport glanced at the rigth hall way, afton contined "anyway I gotta get going!" Afton said as he pulled out a keys from his pocket, he continued "I don't like being around here at nigth, gives me the creeps! So good luck lad!" And without another word afton ran off, leaving the restaurant on a hurry, leaving old sport alone in the creepy restaurant with robots which probably walk around at nigth as well... Just like in every other pizzeria.

Old sport glanced around, as he decides that he should head towards the Office... he quietly walked towards there.

He looked at the walls, drawings hanging on 'em, he saw foxy and what it looked like a green bad drawn bear, kinda like freddy or something and a text that readed "my frexy otp with my oc!", sporty grinched wth does the kids think?, he continued and saw a golden bear like freabear, like his ol' suit that now was pretty much destroyed...Old sport continued, spotting something...oh jeez...no thats just wrong, there's a freadbear DRAWING!, hanging on the god damn wall!, why the hell would a kid draw such an terrifing thing?!

Thats just plain wrong!

Old sport shivered and continued walking spotting the office and once inside he sat on the chair, humming a bit and looking at the old little room, it was so alike to his first time on the nigth shift, the old desing desk, the cupcake chica is suposed to hold....or something like that....even the phone looked exactly like he remembered....it was like if someone literally took that office room and just stick it together with an entire diferent restaurant....old sport wheezed, thats just weird yet scary...

Old sport looked at the phone for a moment until it started to rang like crazy, old sport answers a bit scared 'becuz he was way to in inside his thoughts when it rang....it kinda just scare him...

\- h-hello hello?, hello! - said a familiar voice from the old looking phone, it was scott....and there again he was sure it would always be the same "robots move blah blah blah, close the doors blah blah blah and use the cameras" pretty much that.

\- hey uhm...I wanted to record a message before your nigthshift!, well...uhm before I explain some things I would like to ask a favor... - wow now thats different, but why?

\- there's a metal box under my bed...please, I'm begging you!, get rid of the box, burn it, trow it to the ocean!! I don't care! but please, just. get. rid. of the. box.!!! if its find they will be very dissapointed! and my entire family will be hunted down!!! - Old sport paused the recording, thinking about it, the panic, fear and what it sounded like madness on the voice of scott was pretty muvh worring, sporsty was confused and felt messy with the situacion, yet he didn't want to hear it...or to do what he wanted, he didn't want trouble...taking a deep breath he continued hearing

\- PLEASE GET RID OF THE BOX!,I'M BEGGING YOU, GET RID OF IT, I LIVE ON- - it stopped, old sport paused once again covering his face with his hands, he couldn't he just...couldn't.... sighing and standing up, he looked at the hour '12:15 am' well he still have time to hang or be around, since animatronics never move until 1 or 2 am on the first nigth, which is pretty weird yet he thinks its better that way.

Old sport got up and made his way to the kitchen glancing at the still not moving animatronics, as he entered he noticed a soda machine, maybe that'll help....? Old sport took a plastic mug and place it where the liquit was supose to come out of, as he looked at his options

Freddy cola  
Foxy Red  
Chica sprite  
Bunnie grape

Well there's not chica sprite so that leaves the other 3 drinks, which do not sound at all good, sound like a cheap way to steal famous drinks or some shit.

Old sport choosed Freddy cola, didn't sound as bad as the others, the machine made a buzz sound and pops sound and then a a thick liquid, deep red in color and somewhat bubbling ... made its way to the cup, slowly filling it....with a concerned look old sport took a close look at it...was that blood...? ...perhaps this was not a good idea, he leaves the cup aside and look back at the machine, seems that it got stuck or something 'becuz the red liquid wouldn't stop comming out from it, he steps back and leaves going back to the office, never he would never try that again.

He sits once again on the chair and looks at the stiker notes, was there even a device for the cameras or...?

'12:37am' it's so boring....it had just passed around a couple of minutes! Thats just unfair....!

Old sport sighed as he looked up at the roof a sticky note hanging there as well....Old sport looked at it closely, trying to figure out what it reads, until he finally noticed it 'Use the Tablet for the cameras JEFF!! -Afton' oh, did he watched this kind of situation would happen?, oh well better cheek it himself rigth?

Old sport glanced around searching for the tablet until he found it, he turns it on and starts to take a quick look at everything, seems that chica had moved and that she was at the kitchen, A loud metal thud and a buzzing sound was echoing through the building...oh seems that chica slipped hard onto the ground, at least judging by the sound....hopefully she'll he ok....

weird it's not even 1 am yet....why are they moving so...early? It felt wrong yet he didn't complain and continued to watch and around 12:42am Bonnie also moved and started to hang out in the dinner room. Freddy didn't move and foxy was just peeking out....

'12:58am' almost 1 am and so far Freddy haven't moved, chica seems to be dead, bonnie hangs around the dinner room and foxy just peeks out the curtains, so far so good-, I take it back, Oh gosh freddy moved but where?, he's not on the dining room or the bathrooms or hallways! Where is he?! Old sport kept searching with no advail, he wasn't there at least thats what it seemed to happen...

metal steps started to approach the office room, as an orange man kept searching through the cameras confused and concerned....pretty much paniced as finally the metal animatronic, peeked inside the office watching carefully the actions of the orange one, a tired sigh from the smaller boy as he pushed the tablet aside, looking at the left door where no one was when he looked to the rigth door, he swear he could felt how his heart would stop at any minute...he paniced, he was face to face with the brown bear, with freddy and he was inside the office, was he seriously going to 'die' on the first nigth?, would be pretty much embarassing somehow...

Somethig came to his mind, scott's voice...'if one of this robots, lay a single hand on you...a single finger...play dead, please...for your good!. Play. Dead.' Old sport gulped as he instatly went limp onto the chair falling to ground, playing dead...his heart was beating so fast...it could just came out...he could hear how the animatronic fastened his moves, as the animatronic carfully picked Old sport's limp body being gentle but panic running through 'em....Old sport could tell that the animatronic was scared for some odd reason...

Sporty carfully sligtly opened one of his eyes to see what was the animatronic doing, he could feel and see how the animatronic was getting near to his face and he was getting himself nerveous yet he stayed as limp as posible trying not to go tense....both, the animatronic's and Jack's face where so near for a moment until, freddy leans in and....was the frinking bear trying RCP?!

....

Deep inside old sport knew that Freddy just wanted to kill him himself....

Old sport did his best, staying limp on the bears arms, the animatronic gave up and placed old sport on the floor as it started to leave the room as he whispered  
\- the world is a vampire - just to leave... leaving the orange man nerveous yet "alive"

Old spot sat down...and meditated about the situacion....that was so messed up....he was done with this place he just wanted to leave already!; the sound of steps called his attention as he peeked out the office stoping a shadow but it was smaller than an animatronic's so it couldn't be a robot, but who then?

\- Jeff?, what are you doing here? - asked a familiar voice, afton...

\- you leaved me the nigth shift sir... - Old sport answeared politely, notting that Afton was bringing a sack leaving behind a path of blood, he just looked at me like 'oh'

\- oh, then your shift must be over! - he said in a weird smile

\- actually it's 1 am... - old sport said quietly, glancing at afton, he seems to think it

\- hmm...then go home, take the rest of the nigth, go sleep some hours and come to the dayshifts again - he looked at me impacient and he just nodded, old sport didn't want to stay longer, he didn't question the sack, since he probably murderer someone

\- yes sir- - afton interrupted him

\- call me Bill my lad! - he smiled creepily although it wasn't really scary for him, he seen Dave do also scary faces whorst than that and he being dramtic

\- yes s- bill - old sport hurried and corrected himself saying goodbye to afton and leaving heading towards the exit, he passes to the kitchen quickly just to see a destroyed chica with a puddle of blood and her parts on fire, jeez it was just so messed up...

Old sport sighed and leaved, heading home and sighing when he finally aproched his home entering and spotting another purple man sitting on the couch, he smiles softly as he close the door behind himself.

\- what took you so long sporty? - the purple one yawned, as he glanced at his lover, who almost dropped the keys out of surprise just to find out that Dave wasn't asleep at all

\- long story short...I was at the nigthshift but I'm back at the dayshift - old sport said smiling tiredly, as Dave got up from the couch, approaching the smaller one, hugging him and kissing his forehead, as old sport let's Dave what he wants at the moment was way to tired to say something about it

\- but you're ok old sport, so its fine - the aubergine man said as he picked up bridal stile the smaller one heading to theyr room, as lying the orange one, as the purple joined a little after.

\- thanks Dave - old sport said as he yawned and cuddled up with Dave who gladdy accepted and cuddled back

\- anything for you old sport - he said nuzzuling his orange baby as soon both males fell asleep until the day actually started.


End file.
